


Bond

by orphan_account



Series: The Telepath's Immortal [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, I'm ashamed, I'm lying, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't that Ianto didn't want the Bond.It was that he was sure that Jack didn't want it.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna start this off by saying that bigfoot is real, k, thanks
> 
> also, i've actually never written smut before, i'm not very good at it because i'm not a very sexual person and i'm demi, so this is kind of a mess. i hope you like it anyways.
> 
> if you have any questions about what i mean by a Bond, it's basically the next stage of a connection between two Gifteds or a Gifted and a human. it's only meant to be formed between lovers and it allows the pair to communicate 100% with their minds. they can feel the other's pain and emotion and they can take away that pain. in some cases, the Bond could allow a non-Gifted to utilise their partner's magic (lmao, spoilers for everything i have planned for the year of the tolcafane series thingy aaaa) 
> 
> i hope you like this smutty angsty fluffy mess that i created. the next rewrite will be sadder (at least towards the end). i don't know if anyone's read this far into the author's note, but if you have, would you rather have the random shoes rewrite be he full episode rewritten, or the key last part that leads into the next fic (and is hella angsty). mainly asking cos i know random shoes isn't the fandom favourite in terms of episodes.

“Make yourself at home,” Ianto called out softly as he made his way to the kitchen, already craving the systematic movements of setting up to cook. On the way there, he shucked his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

The drive to his house hadn’t been stressful, necessarily, but Ianto was on edge - not because of Suzie or because of work, but because of Jack.

Or more specifically, their Link.

He hadn’t been thinking about it much before, not having had much time to actually do so, but now that Ianto was without any other distraction (other than the handsome man lounging in his living room) it was all he could imagine. There were logical explanations for why and what their shared Link was turning into, but even so, Ianto was scared.

Before he could start running through terrible outcomes of this new development in his head, Jack entered the kitchen. “That looks good,” he murmured kindly, in reference to the meal that Ianto had begun preparing. He hadn’t even realised what he had been doing, working on autopilot. 

“My people used to eat things like this as celebration after a battle,” Ianto explained slowly, uncertainty evident in his tone - his guard had went up. “But we don’t tend to eat it as much anymore, seeing as we haven’t fought anything for a long time.”

“What is it?” Jack asked and Ianto couldn’t help but smile at the curiosity in his voice. The immortal was slowly helping him relax. 

“It’s something similar to Glamorgan sausages...meat was rare, so it was substituted usually for vegetarian options, Glamorgan sausages being mainly comprised of cheese and leeks, coated in breadcrumbs. My people would have protein heavy feasts, and when there was no meat, we’d used a mixture of cheese and legumes, cakes with dried fruits and lots of nuts,” Ianto said, feeling more at ease speaking about something he knew a lot about. 

“Did your people come from Wales?” Jack questioned and unlike his usual irritation at the question he was often asked, Ianto felt open, honest. It wasn’t something he was sure about, the answer to Jack’s second question of many, but he felt the stronger desire to find the answer once he knew Jack wanted it as well.

“I wouldn’t know. Supposedly, none of the Gifteds do. We didn’t just appear one day, we know there has to be a cause, but it isn’t something we’ve had the resources to figure out yet.”

Jack hummed lightly, picking up on the aggravation in Ianto’s tone; he was angry that he didn’t know his own origin, and honestly, Jack could relate, not ever being completely sure of the origin of his own immortality. 

Ianto was surprised when Jack kissed him, not having expected his Linkmate to suddenly come up behind him, twisting his head slightly so that Jack could kiss him from behind. It was slow and sweet and once Jack had pulled away, the resulting warmth in Ianto’s skin was more pleasant than he’d liked to admit. The kiss, and the new presence of Jack crowding his back with hot limbs and grazing touches stirred a new calmth in the telepath. 

Turning and allowing the food he’d piled in a pan to simmer, Ianto brought his arms up to wrap around Jack’s neck, pulling him in closer. Jack flashed him a pure white smile just before their lips met, one that had Ianto grinning widely too, despite his previous anxiety. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Jack asked when they parted and Iato gave him another short peck, just for the adorable sincerity on Jack’s pretty features.

“It’s almost done, would you mind setting the table? Utensils are in that drawer,” Ianto said, pointing to the cupboard just to the side of him. It was strangely domestic the way the Jack brushed up against him as he grabbed a pair of forks and knives, smiling in a small, tender sort of way as he moved into the dining room. Ianto could still glimpse him, which helped soothe his nerves even more.

They ate quietly, Jack giving low hums of appreciation every so often as he tasted something new. Ianto had brought out a bottle of wine with their meal and was slightly giddy from the effects, pleasantly buzzing by the time they’d finished eating. 

Jack collected their plates and washed them, silently handing Ianto a tea towel once he’d arrived again at his partner’s side. It was all very homely, as if Jack had been going through this routine with Ianto for years. “I’ll have to come over again, if only for your cooking,” Jack teasing lightly, finishing up washing the plates. 

Ianto rolled his eyes and lead Jack into the living room, preparing to find something inane and simple to watch on Netflix as they talked. “I had hoped I offered more than just food in this relationship, Jack.”

“You do,” Jack whispered, almost afraid of the weight of his words, the deep honesty that came with them. Ianto couldn’t help but kiss him, again, tasting wine on the other’s tongue.

“Bigfoot?” Jack laughed as he turned his head just so to see the screen. An old documentary that Ianto had been watching and was about halfway through had started to autoplay. The Gifted blushed but also seemed indignant about Jack’s obvious distaste for the myth.

“You’re telling me that although you literally catch aliens for a living, you don’t believe in Bigfoot?” he cried incredulously, settling in beside Jack on the sofa. They were closer together than they had been for a while and it sent sparks flying in their Link - well, Ianto wasn’t too sure if it was just a Link anymore. 

“I don’t believe it because I have never seen it, never even heard anything that could be classed as substantial evidence,” Jack teased, counting off the points on his fingers and laughing at Ianto’s dramatic pout in response. 

“That’s such hypocrisy!” Ianto giggled, clasping their hands together in an effort to get more contact between Jack and himself. A slow blush rose on Jack’s cheeks at the simple contact, the redness sending a spur of triumph to race through Ianto’s mind. 

“You love it,” Jack murmured, the unspoken ‘you love me’ heavy between them. Ianto smiled, and nodded, twisting his head every so slightly so that Jack’s lips brushed against his. Jack leant in, deepening the kiss. Letting out a rather embarrassing, desperate whine, Ianto dropped his hand to Jack’s leg, trailing it leisurely up to his thigh.

“Yan…” Jack moaned, pulling Ianto up onto his lap so that the younger man could straddle his hips. The film, long forgotten by now, droned on in the background. Ianto barely heard it over the sound of their groans as Jack dug pretty, finger-shaped bruises into the telepath’s waist. 

Ianto tipped back slightly, parting their lips to try and speak, but Jack tugged at his hair lightly and smashed their lips together again. Allowing himself a moment of pleasure as Jack touched him, Ianto pushed him back against the sofa, the authoritative press of his hand against Jack’s chest sending a frisson of lust up the immortal’s spine. Still, Ianto obviously wanted to say something, so he relaxed against the cushions, the only contact that he allowed himself being a hand splayed across Ianto’s hip.

“How far do you want this to go?” Ianto murmured quietly. There was a vulnerable edge to his voice - they’d shared some pretty heady makeout sessions in the past, but this was something entirely different. Sex wasn’t what Ianto wanted Jack to think their relationship was, because he wanted more from Jack than just sex. 

Saying that, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t ready for it. It took all the strength he could muster not to rock down against Jack’s thigh to relieve some pressure from the hardening ‘situation’ in his trousers. 

“Ianto, I want you, in any way that you give it to me. But only if you’re okay with it too,” Jack replied, soothing Ianto with his words as he leant up to kiss the Gifted again, slow and tender. Quickly, it changed to something dirtier, Jack’s mouth swallowing up Ianto’s moans as he used his grasp on Ianto’s hips to make the younger man grind down against his leg. 

“B-bedroom?” Ianto gasped out in between liplocks, smiling when Jack nodded hurriedly. He gracelessly clambered off Jack’s lap, their lips not parting. It was clumsy, the way that Jack stood, almost tumbling over Ianto in his haste. 

Ianto laughed softly against Jack’s mouth, hiding his head in Jack’s chest as the other man huffed dramatically. He began trailing kisses up Jack’s neck, the immortal hissing in pleasure as Ianto sucked down on a particular spot on his jawline. “Come to bed with me, Jack,” Ianto murmured, his words as inviting as his hot, wet mouth.

Jack nodded, dazed slightly. And if Ianto felt a lustful rush of power as Jack stared at his ass as he walked upstairs, neither of them mentioned it. 

In a split second after they’d entered his bedroom, Jack had control again, pushing Ianto rather roughly down onto the bed. The Gifted grinned, pulling Jack down after him and wrapping his legs around his hips, locking him in place. 

“Kiss me?”

Jack’s lips quirked in a teasing smile. “Are you sure that’s all you want?” he asked, hands skimming down Ianto’s sides, mapping out the sharp edges of his ribs and the lean knots of his muscles. Ianto would probably appreciate a massage, Jack thought to himself, beginning to rub small circles into Ianto’s shuddering skin.

“I want...I want you inside me. Please?” 

Swearing under his breath, Jack crashed their lips together, groaning as Ianto tugged roughly at his hair. When Jack pulled away to ask if he could take off Ianto’s shirt, he cursed again, blood rushing downwards. Ianto had shifted to his Gifted form, his pupils wide and black. 

Suddenly, the black of Ianto’s pupils retreated back to form a tiny slit amongst bright, bright blue. He looked almost like a cat on the prowl, the predatory smirk causing a deep stir of lust in Jack’s lower stomach. Easily, Ianto flipped them over, straddling Jack’s hips and restraining him by the wrists. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” Ianto murmured, sliding his hands down from Jack’s wrists to his chest. “Can I take this off?” he questioned almost silently, pulling at the hem of Jack’s shirt. The immortal grinned and nodded, gasping as Ianto unbuttoned it all at once with a spurt of magic. The suspenders came off too as Ianto pushed the shirt from Jack’s shoulders, rucking up the t-shirt underneath to kiss down Jack’s toned stomach. 

Ianto’s mouth trailed back to Jack’s lips, kissing him for a moment, before breaking off, startled as Jack sat up suddenly. The immortal rid himself of both of his shirts, throwing them in a pile somewhere and pulled Ianto back in by his tie to press his lips against the telepath’s. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Jack murmured, scrabbling uselessly at Ianto’s tie, his fingers not cooperating enough for Jack to get it off his pretty Gifted’s neck. It had been a long time since someone had made him lose control like this. 

Ianto smiled softly, leaning in to slowly kiss Jack, tender and lazy as he untied to fabric around his throat. Wide expanses of pale skin decorated with runes was uncovered as Ianto undid the buttons of his shirt, Jack pushing it away from his shoulders. He swore sharply as he saw the runes stretching over Ianto’s skin pulse slightly under the low light of the lamp on Ianto’s bedside table. 

“You’re incredible,” he murmured, leaning down to take one of Ianto’s rosy pink nipples into his mouth, smirking against the hardening bud as Ianto threw his head back and moaned loudly, hands tangling in Jack’s hair.

“I hadn’t quite realised how sensitive you are in this form,” Jack said with a devilish grin, turning them over again, so that Ianto was pressed under his body into the mattress. “I’m sure I’ll be able to rectify that,” he said, taking in Ianto’s glassy-eyed gaze and red, bruised lips. The next kiss they shared was hard and rough, both of them battling for some sort of dominance whilst Jack tore off Ianto’s trousers.

His hand drifted over the obvious erection in Ianto’s underwear, the ghostly touch causing Ianto to gasp. Jack noticed absent-mindedly that the muscles in Ianto’s stomach wouldn’t stop jumping and tensing as Jack touched him. “Relax, darling,” Jack murmured, smiling inwardly to himself as Ianto immediately did so, before crying out and twisting away as Jack bent down and sucked long and hard at Ianto’s cock through his boxers. 

“You’re alright, Yan,” Jack reassured his partner, soothing him with slow circles massaged into his sharp hipbone. “Let me make you feel good?” Ianto swallowed thickly and nodded, grasping a handful of Jack’s hair and pulling slightly so that the immortal met his seeking lips. 

Taking the distraction, Jack slid his hands back down to cup Ianto through his boxers, rubbing the spot where pearly drops of precome had darkened the grey fabric. His telepath whimpered against his lips, hand tightening for a moment in Jack’s hair before he forced himself to relax. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, good boy,” Jack praised, kicking his own trousers gracelessly off and then slipping Ianto’s boxers down his long, milky-white legs. His cock was a pretty thing between his thighs, the head a painful crimson, weeping beads of white precome. Ducking his head, Jack breathed deeply, appreciating the musky smell as he began to kiss teasingly up Ianto’s thighs, skipping over the place that Ianto wanted his mouth to be.

“Jack, please,” Ianto gasped as Jack’s breath washed over his leaking erection. Jack smiled wolfishly, and engulfed Ianto’s dick in the wet warmth of his mouth, grinning as best he could around Ianto’s length as he had to press his hips to the bed with how much the younger man bucked them. 

“Fuck!” Ianto groaned, dizzy with arousal. He wanted to look down, see Jack’s lips pulled around his cock, the strangely determined furrow of his brow as he took the entire length down his throat, the bruises that surely would be branded into his skin with how delightfully roughly Jack was restraining him, but he knew that if he did look, he’d come too quickly.

Ianto allowed himself to bask in the pleasure of Jack teasing the head of his dick with his searing hot tongue for a few more moments before he pushed Jack away. The familiar feeling of heat in his gut before he came was forming, and Ianto really didn’t want this to end too soon. “I want to make you feel good too,” he rasped. He sounded completely fucked-out - there really was no other way to describe it.

Jack smirked and drifted his hands down the smooth muscles of his stomach to the smattering of hair arising from his agonisingly tight boxers. Ianto could see the outline of his hard-on through the cotton and it sent another spark of arousal shooting through his body. 

Teasingly, Jack slowly pushed his boxers down his thighs, dick bouncing proudly against his stomach as it escaped from the cloth prison. It was thick and long enough that Ianto knew it would choke him it Jack chose to fuck his throat with it. 

Fuck, he wanted it inside of him. 

“Do you have lube? Condoms?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded, blearily pointing to his bedside cabinet. 

“I-I, er...I’m clean, you know. Just in case you wanted to, erm, forgo the...second thing,” Ianto stuttered, weirdly nervous about saying anything sexual despite the fact he was about to get fingerfucked. Jack glanced up from where he was slicking up his deliciously long fingers, and smiled fondly. “If that’s what you want.”

Ianto nodded, and squeaked slightly when Jack gently turned him over onto his front, ass bared and in the air. God, he must have looked utterly obscene. “Wait, I-I...want to see your face when you…” he said, shivering when Jack chuckled darkly. 

“Don’t worry, my darling. It’s easier to prep you if you’re on your stomach, but I promise I’ll fuck you when you’re on your back,” he assured Ianto, taking the newly relaxed muscles as a chance to push one of his lube-slick fingers into Ianto’s tight hole. The telepath had assumed that the experience would be like riding a bike - he hadn’t done this for a while, but it was surely easy to become reaccustomed to, right?

As Jack crooked his finger just right to ghost over Ianto’s prostate and the telepath cried out, he remembered dazedly thinking that this experience was so much better than riding a bike. 

And it did feel so much better in his Gifted form, Ianto decided as a second finger pressed up against Ianto’s entrance and slid in. The burn of the slight stretch was exquisite and Ianto was stupefied by the pleasure as he rocked back on the two fingers, desperate to swallow up more of the wonderfully thick, calloused digits. 

“I love you like this,” Jack murmured and Ianto’s heart leapt in his chest. It was the closest Jack had come to saying those three precious words and it turned Ianto on more than he would have liked to admit. “You’re so needy, stretched around my fingers. So wet for me, aren’t you?”

Ianto whined in agreement, hands scrunching up the bedding in an attempt to ground himself to something, to focus on anything but the feeling of Jack’s fingers inside of him - he didn’t want to come too soon. Jack grinned, all teeth, and took pity on his whimpering boyfriend, entwining the fingers of his free hand with one of Ianto’s. It seemed to only serve as another way to make the telepath desperate for his cock. 

Not wanting to hurt Ianto with the stretch of taking his rather substantial dick, Jack slowly eased another finger into Ianto’s scarlet opening. The calm thrusts of his fingers was sending Ianto practically insane, which was why Jack decided on no mercy this time, loving the way Ianto sobbed in pleasure as he forewent the thrusts for relentless, harsh rubbing against that special bundle of nerves inside of his partner.

“Please, please, Jack, I’m ready, I want it, please, want your cock, Jack,” Ianto babbled, grinding back against the fingers inside of him. It was horrible, the empty feeling, as Jack slowly withdrew his wet digits, one by one. Ianto’s mouth watered as he heard the lube bottle being opened as Jack smeared more of it over his leaking dick, slowly turning Ianto back over with an insistent hand. 

“God, you’re gorgeous, Ianto,” Jack breathed, eyes immediately attracted to the way Ianto’s pupils steadily expanded before retreating back to dark lines and beginning to expand again. The gentle swirling of them compelled Jack to just stare at his boyfriend for a moment before a sharp whine spurred him back into action. 

The spongy red head of Jack’s cock nudged against Ianto’s entrance, as if begging to thrust forward into that tight heat. Ianto purred in the back of his throat at the feeling, begging with a buck of his hips for Jack to finally get inside him. And finally, Jack did, pressing forward so that his dick disappeared slowly, inch by glorious inch inside of Ianto. 

The telepath shared a hoarse cry with his partner as Jack’s hips pressed against his own, cock firmly buried inside of his hole. “Fuck, Jack,” he moaned, hissing at the sweet burn of Jack pushing back slightly before thrusting forward again. It was infuriating; Jack seemed perfectly calm with his cock sheathed inside of Ianto’s tightness (although he was barely holding control) whilst Ianto was still a writhing mess. 

Jack’s thrusts were slow and shallow, only a few inches still pulsing inside of the Gifted, the head tantalisingly close to Ianto’s prostate. “Please, Jack, please,” Ianto whined, “Want more, please, deeper, harder.”

For once, Jack actually complied, stopping his teasing and thrusting forward sharply. He was fucking Ianto in earnest now, the sound of rough growls and broken moans filling the air, a symphony with the noises of sweat-damp skin slapping together.

Ianto would have liked to have said that he had lasted longer - and frankly, Jack would have liked to say it too - but the harmony of their bodies no longer battling for dominance, but instead working in lustful tandem sent a wave of arousal crashing over him. 

The familiar heat in Ianto’s gut was the only warning he got before he came, untouched. Beads of white stained his rune covered stomach and it was soon joined by Jack’s own release, the immortal having pulled out to spill his load, to mark Ianto’s body as well. 

Jack sighed, exhausted but satisfied. There was a sweet moment with Jack nuzzling into Ianto’s neck, pressing tiny kisses there, where Ianto felt perfectly at peace. Then, the wave of self doubt struck as Jack leant up and disappeared into the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth to wipe down Ianto. 

Ianto just lay there, boneless as Jack cleaned him up, movements slow and careful. “Still with me, sweetheart?” Jack asked quietly - the pet name struck something in Ianto’s heart and he nodded, pulling Jack down, without opening his eyes, for another slow, easy kiss. 

They were Bonded.

Ianto had figured it out, put a name to it suddenly as Jack turned off the lamp on his bedside table, curling up to him to sleep. Despite the affectionate and warm way Jack pulled Ianto into his chest, the elemental couldn’t find it in himself to be actually calm, without any lingering self-doubts. 

What if Jack wasn’t ready for the commitment of the Bond? Ianto had heard of Bonds before, but had never actually had one with someone. They were sacred things in his community, things to be cherished and Ianto had no idea how he would be able to cope if Jack rejected the Bond. It was more of a commitment to another person than marriage was, ten times more meaningful.

Jack couldn’t want something like that with him and Ianto wasn’t worth it. If it wasn’t nurtured, or if it was rejected in some way, the Bond would shrivel up and die. It was exactly what Ianto planned on doing - allowing the Bond to die would mean Jack wouldn’t have to deal with the pressure of it. And neither would Ianto. 

Finally, Ianto allowed himself to lose himself in the heat of Jack’s silent embrace. ‘Give it a few days,’ he thought to himself, ‘and the Bond will be gone.’


End file.
